


Volume 2: East

by TMNT4Evr1408



Series: Four Corners Complete Volumes [3]
Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally got volume 2 done</p><p>this one is centered on Donnie and Kanti</p><p> Enjoy ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/MY%20Artwork/Kanti_zpsb2f771fa.png.html)

No place like Home

Don woke up his head still spinning, dizzy, upside down....wait what? He looks around realizing he was caught in a jumble of vines, not unlike what happened when he, Leo, mikey, April and raph landed on the wasp world and fought off a wasp that tried carrying his hot-headed brother as a meal for later. Which didn't exactly set his mind anymore at ease after he remembered that cuz now for all he knows killer Ants, cockroaches or fleas might come after him now if he couldn't get free, he reaches for his belt as best he could, “If I could just....get.....my.....knife....” a giggle causes him to stop, he looks around wondering where it came from.

This time he manages to reach the knife he had concealed in his belt.....but the trade off was he ends up going onto a rope spin like a tire and gets wrapped up worse than he was before, “Ugh.....sewer cakes....I'd rather be at one of Casey's hockey games than stuck in a tree like this...” he grumbles with his legs and arms tied to his body with the vines looking like a trussed up turkey. The giggling was heard again, “Alright! Whoever is out there, come out of hiding! I maybe tied up but I'm not helpless!!!” peeking out from a jumble of creeper vines, was a little monkey's face smiling at him giggling, “Hello!” Don blinks, he didn't know what to make of it, “Umm...hello....?” The little monkey crawls the branches and reveals herself to have wings, Don started to wonder if he was in the Land of Oz. 

The girl climbs to his vines and pulls on one vine setting him loose, but she catches him and carries him upwards into the trees keeping him from falling to his death, “Name's Canopy Monkey, what brings a terrapin like yourself into the trees?” Don shook his head snapping himself out of his own confusion, “ugh....well one minute I was taking apart a transport artifact to destroy it after I took a look at it; the next minute I'm tangled in a series of creeper vines” Canopy giggles, “well you're not tangled now, come, I'll take you to the city.”

Don shrugs and follows Canopy's lead jumping through the trees keeping pace with her flight, they keep going for about 50 yards until a City comes into view, though not exactly what Don was expecting when he hears the word “city” in a conversation. Flying up behind them was a pair of Anthropomorphic Lady Bugs, “Canopy you're late for school again” Canopy screeches, “is it time already!! poop!!!” Don again was confused, “Miss Kanti's gonna pluck my feathers, come on Donatello!!” she grabs his arm and flies off in a shot not giving don time to think, the Ladybugs follow holding don's other arm and belt keeping his flight even and not so shakey.

As they headed for what Looked like a Tree-house converted into a schoolhouse, “Uh sorry to be a bu-- Bother, but who are you and who is Kanti?” the Lady bugs look at eachother, “I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Bird, and this is Budd” Budd waves at Don with his free hand, “Nice to meet you.” Don Stared at Budd for a minute, “yeah yeah I know, as a Ladybug I look like a girl so it's kind of a shock to hear a gravelly man's voice from a feminine-looking body” Bird pokes his arm with her carapace, “Don't be coy Big brother, you love to trick people like that, you play up to it all the time.” Budd frowns at her, “I do not!” Bird giggles, “ You do so, you even runway walk when a guy cat-calls you” Budd grumbles as they land on the deck of the schoolhouse with Canopy running inside leaving the door open, “I'm so sorry I'm late miss Kanti, I met a new friend out in the Jungle when I was getting my lunch.” she took a quick seat. 

Once Don got into the Schoolhouse entrance he stands off to the side and looks up getting a good look at Kanti; she was a Chameleon with big Vibrant blue butterfly wings, her head plate rounded over the top of her head looking like “hair” as humans would understand it and stained yellow for color, “It's alright Canopy, I haven't started my Lesson yet, I was only going through my greeting to my new students” she smiles brightly to the young monkey-bird, it wasn't until Budd nudged him that Don realized he was staring with his mouth gaping open like an idiot, “We have a newcomer here Miss Kanti” Kanti looks up seeing Don, he kind of stiffens up as he feels his face heat up, was he blushing??

Kanti flutters off the ground heading for Don, she circles him looking him over, “Hmm.....a 5'11 Bipedal Chelonia specimen wearing protective gear indicative of a practice in Martial Arts, I'm guessing Ninjutsu, although your Callouses on your hands, toes and legs are more akin to that of a Handyman, tinkerer and engineer. You have the chemical smell of a scientist where you handle curatives, drugs and cleaning substances as well as a lingering after-scent of a Pepperoni and Jalapeno pizza” Don shook his head again, swearing that he had gotten dizzy from all of that, “Uhhh.....” was all he could mutter.

Kanti chuckles at his reaction, “it's alright, I usually have that effect on others, my name is Paralii Kanti, most just call me Kanti though, and you are?” she held out her hand for a handshake, “I'm deena-dodda-don-- * ahem!! * I'm Donatello, Hamato Donatello” He shakes her hand with Kanti giving a look to a few students who laughed at his stuttering, “Japanese style, yet you sound American” Don smiles, she did NOT miss a beat, “I grew up in New York....well, New York of my Dimension, I'm not quite sure which one i'm in though....” Kanti lets his hand go, “Bubo, take over the class, i'm going to spend more time with Donatello” a Large old Owl stands up resuming the lesson as Don and Kanti walk out of the schoolhouse.

Don Explains everything that happened with the Puzzle Box Artifact, how the Crystals turned into what appeared to be a Feng Shui Mirror; 8 sides, 8 points, with a circle center for the middle, the whole shebang, “Hmm....that sounds like the Star Crystal Mirror from one of the Atlantean lands....” Don looks right at her, so Atlantis' knowledge even stretches this far, “ I see. So the puzzle cube sounds like it's one part of the ability of those crystals, the other part if they're brought together into a whole new apparatus denotes an alternative function to the transport.”

Kanti keeps her eyes on him smiling, and don sighs with a little bit of a dejected attitude, “ You don't even know what I'm saying do you?” Kanti pokes his nose, “On the contrary, all you basically said was that without the crystals being in the Puzzle box, they turned into another door when they became a mirror, and therefore opened a path to a different side of the multiverse” Don's bo staff falls off his back with a loud and audible 'plunk!' after she said that, “I take it a lot of the time most make you speak in layman's when you're speaking in plain English, though, very highly educated English” all he could do was nod. Kanti giggles at him and takes his hand leading him to the jump ramp, “Come, let's get something to eat, is Pizza or Eastern food okay with you?” Don blinks again, “Eastern food?”

In the Village which looked like a Mix of a tree village and a modern City Kanti had Donnie at a table in what looked like a Mix of a Japanese, Korean, Thai and Chinese restaurant, so to call it “eastern” food wasn't too inaccurate even without specifics, “So then I raised the quotient by 5 and it ended up splitting at 2.5 seconds which made the Engine splatter oil on the jerk's face” Don laughed hard enough that tears were falling from his eyes, he'd never had a conversation like this with anyone else accept Leatherhead, it was a nice breath of fresh air, she was cute too, wait what? Kanti accepts the tray of food from the waiter as well as the Sake pouring herself a shot as well as Don

“If you like Donatello, I can help you find a way home, I know the Atlantean legends pretty well, so it shouldn't take too long to find a way back the same way you came.” Don drank his shot but had a paused expression on his face, he knew he had to get back but he didn't want to leave so soon, “How long exactly is 'not long' with you Miss Kanti?” Kanti chuckles, “please, only my students call me Miss, you can call me Kanti if you don't mind” Don smiles at her, “Well in that case, you can call me Don” he winks at her, making her blush a little.

Kanti thought for a moment, she wanted to get to know this turtle a little more herself, but she didn't want to make it seem like she was shanghaiing him, “Well...we still have to go to the archives which is half a continent over, and there's a lot of reading to do on that alone so.......maybe 5-9 weeks of travel, depending on the number of references- -” Don stops her, “How about we agree on me sticking around for 7 months, I need to learn the lay of the land here as well, I mean, it's a jungle out there and here, and I'm a city boy so....yeah, I'll need time just to get used to this dimension, forget finding information.” Kanti holds up her shot plinking it with Don's, they made an agreement over Sake, which wasn't a bad one to either of them. Don pretty much saw through Kanti's ruse though, he knew she wanted him to stay a little longer, he was hoping that his brothers would understand the length of time he'd be gone though.


	2. Getting to Know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short time after meeting Kanti and a few of the winged race in Kanti's world, don decides to do a little studying so he doesn't get completely lost in her world
> 
> Problem is with a growing crush on the girl in question, even the Purple Banded genius' focus tends to waver

Just 5 weeks into arriving in this new Dimension, Don had navigated his way around the village with Kanti's help of course, realizing as much as it looked like a “tree-top” city or Village, it was about as modern as any city he could compare to back in his home dimension, just everything seemed to be merged into one single “ethnic” group.

Where humans discern and divide ethnic groups with identifying names; i.e. Japanese, Russian, English, French, Italian, Spanish, in Kanti's world they're defined by large groups with a single title; Eastern covered pretty much everything defined as an “Asian Culture” without being ultimately specific. Latin was used to define a lot of Hispanic, Italian, Some French and greco-roman ethnic groups. Northern was used to describe mostly the German, Slavic, Nordic, Swedish, Austrian, Polish, Finnish type of ethnic grouping, everything else as far as American, English, Scottish, welsh, Irish and other Anglo-Saxon-Britainnic groups were centered in the village he was currently in; the Village was called Unity, and it was a fitting name.

Not to say this was a Utopian type of place to live in, there's no conflict, prejudice or anything negative, true, but it wasn't blissfully peaceful or boring either, which don was relieved of otherwise he'd go nuts without anything to do. If it's not Ninjutsu training it's tinkering, inventing, Science and experimentation, if it's not all the above, then it's just plain studying and reading, and he'll need to do a lot of it if he wants to get to know this place so he doesn't go bungling around like an idiot, especially if he wants to get to know Kanti, “....wait what?”

there he goes again, his mind wandered back to Kanti, not that she wasn't an interesting person to begin with, she was intelligent, kind, Caring, Beautiful, her skin, her eyes, her wings, “UGH!!! NOT AGAIN!!” a collective “shhh!!” was sounded around the Library when he shouted and Don quickly hid his face in his book. Now he knew something had to be wrong for him to suddenly have his mind hanging onto the thought of a girl, before it was barely an afterthought since he had his brothers, they had admittedly been intimate before, but more or less as a release since....well let's face it, before this incident happened they had long since accepted they were the only ones of their kind as “ninja turtles” who and how would they be able to start a relationship with, and keep it going on after the fact since humans tend to freak out at the sight of them.

Enough of that though. Back to studying, one thing he found interesting is that every species of....person, he's seen so far had wings of some kind, of varying species or cross-species; Some had avian, Birds and such. Others seemed Chiropteran, or bat-like in appearance though they varied to having some feathers or some scales depending on the parentage obviously, others were arthropod wings, or bug's wings, he knew raph would freak right out if he saw them. His thoughts fell back on Bird and Budd when he referenced Arthropods, and decided to put the map books down and read up on his evolution for this world.

Quite obviously, like humans, all these creatures originated from a prehistoric “starting line” of sorts; Humans began with the prehistoric ape up to the Neanderthal, duh, but these beings, minus the wings, varied in animal and species like their own animals on earth, the wings thing was the puzzle, so he wanted to know where the wings came from, especially with Kanti having butterfly wings even though she resembled a Chameleon, “Geh! Alright that's it!” he closes his books and picks them up walking to the desk checking them out of the library, he needed to clear his head, and dwelling on Kanti at her school's local Library wasn't helping.

Wearing a Haver sack that Kanti gave him, he carries his books to a local park where he looks around for a bench or a table to sit at, heading for the center of the park, he finds a statue, of what looked like Kanti, but older with a different set of Butterfly wings, moving further in, he realizes it was a stature garden with a lot of beings that looked like Kanti, Looking like a Chameleon, butterfly wings, the head plate fashioning into “hair” of a sort, “wow......i wonder if Kanti has a famous family or something....” he says to himself admiring all the statues

“That would be an understatement young turtle” Don turns seeing an old Rat with Owl wings, “Master Splinter?!” The rat looks at him puzzled, “My name is Shard young man, show some respect” Don shook his head, “Sorry, you....other than your wings, you remind me of …..of my father.....an old grey rat that took me and my brothers in adopting us as his sons”

Shard nods, “I understand, you are right in believing miss Kanti's family is famous, Her family is the one that created the world we live in, I am sure you are familiar with the fair folk, otherwise known as Fairies and Sprites?” Don kriks a brow ridge at him, “Are you serious?” Shard chuckles realizing what it sounded like, “Yes I am quite serious, I shall explain” he holds out his hand asking for Don's bag. Don hands it over and Shard pulls out a Book, it looked almost like the holy bible humans tended to worship, Don hadn't even realized he took it off the shelf since it had a title saying “our history” and a picture of the planet on the spine. Shard opens it to a passage in the first chapter and started reading it:

_In the very beginning there were beings known as Homo-sapien, also called humans. We shared the land and the world with them, lived in harmony, then came the third race. Known to some as fair folk, to others they were known as changelings. The most powerful of these creatures were the Apsara. Having forms that resembled Chameleons, they were commonly born with Moth wings, but there are a gifted few known to have luminescent butterfly wings of differing colors, blue defining the most gifted of the Apsara, known for being warriors, scholars, scientists and Magicians._

_They created the world making it safe for the winged race; beings that were born with wings, and so the race prospered and lived on past the time of the Apsara when they left this world and their legacy of magic, wealth and knowledge behind_

Shard closes the book, “Miss Kanti is the last of her kind, of the Apsara race, she'd been approached to become a 'Queen' or ruler of any other a sort for our race, but she refused, saying we don't need a ruler, we only need to rely on eachother for guidance and help when we run into trouble, But she has promised to be our protector when danger comes forth.” Don gives him a concerned look, “what kind of danger could anyone here possibly face? If these books are true, you're all basically super-powered winged people and animals.”

Shard nods, “That is certainly true, but that is only our part of the world, the rest of the world however, there lies a dark power seeking Kanti's knowledge and strength, the only way an Apsara's power is shared though, is through marriage and conception” Don looks up at the schoolhouse. Basically Shard was saying in order for anyone to earn her power and knowledge, whichever one she gives as a gift, they'd have to become her mate, in that statement alone he realizes what the danger would be. With that kind of power and knowledge, he had to remind himself there would always be some greedy jerk trying to get it, and speak of the devil, the greedy jerk decided to pay the village a visit today.

In the town square a loud and raucous commotion had started up, a bunch of monstrous looking creatures were tipping over vendor tables, trash bins, messing up fruit and vegetables, ripping up books and ruining new computers. Don and Shard arrived at the same time Kanti did, “Cave trolls, it had to be Trolls period” Don narrows his eyes, one big one in particular gave him a bad feeling, it had to be the leader since his “mane” was more colorful than the other trolls' drab pastelled colors, “Well well well, just the little Pixie I been lookin' for, didja give me offer a thought Sugar-plum?”

his accent sounded half Irish half cockney-english, “No I have not given your offer any thought at all because my answer to you now is the same as Before, I refuse to be your mate because you are cruel, heartless, and disloyal as a man. You're physically repulsive, uneducated, stupid, and you smell worse every time I see you. Your followers keep messing up our village, none of you have any manners, and you're also criminals, we don't want you here corrupting our village or our people with your filth. Now get out” The troll leader reaches for something on his belt, Don turns his foot outward getting into a draw posture ready for his bo, but Kanti stops him

“If'n ya don't make the right choice darlin' yer village will suffer more than a small pack o' trolls lead by my handsome self, and you'll be responsible for any 'accidents' that might happen” he knocks over a Ming vase to make a point, “So what'll it be pixie? You give me your virginity and your power by being my mate? It is the right thing to do after all if you want to protect your village” that was it.

Kanti opens her wings wide and walks up to the Troll leader, don grabs the top of his staff ready to whack this guy's jaw off his face, but Shard stops him shaking his head at the young ninja. Kanti touches the troll's chin, stroking it gently and seductively, which the troll let out a rumbling moan....that is until it became a more pained moan when Kanti clenched her hand on his chin pretty much squeezing it, lifting the troll off the ground and pushing him aside like he was nothing.

The Troll staggers back rubbing the pain from his chin, “you have my answer you dung-sucking piece of shit, leave my village or you'll regret coming here” the Troll pulls out a short sword, “Let's finish this right now!!!” he charges Kanti ready to ram his sword through her chest, however she proves that she is not entirely unskilled herself. Shifting her stance sideways, when the troll lunges forward, Kanti grabs his wrist using a simple Aikido throw, and flips the troll Leader to his back, she didn't stop there though, she also breaks his arm in four places with her knee.

The other trolls cower as she turns looking at them, “Take your king and leave here, I never want any of you or him to set foot here again, if I so much as smell you here, I will kill you, am I clear?” the trolls all nod hauling their leader out of the village and down the entrance ramp with the villagers pelting the trolls with rotted food and broken up junk and garbage.

Kanti walks to a wash sink and starts washing her hands, “How'd you do that?” Kanti looks up at Don, “what??” don motions to where the trolls were, “That! Back there, that was AMAZING!! I've never seen a throw like that before, even in Aikido, usually it involves locking your opponents arms and rotating their bodies with their own weight being thrown into themselves and-” Kanti stops him giggling, “I learned from master Shard” the old winged rat waves at Don with a proud smile on his face, “Wow...he taught you that? Did he teach you anything else?”

Kanti nods, “How about we talk more about it later tonight, My place?” Don swallows Audibly, she was inviting him to her home, HER HOME so brazened and directly to the point. But the idea was to get to know her and her home world, what better a way to do it than to have dinner with the most awesome, adorable and sexy girl he's ever seen, wait what, “AGH!!! DAMMIT!!” Kanti blinks, “Are......you okay??” Don blushed as bright red as his brother Raph's mask

“Yeah!! i'm fine!! don't worry about me!! I'll see you later tonight, BYE!!!” he ran off in a shot leaving Kanti very confused. This earns a chuckle from Shard, “My child, I think he likes you” Kanti looks at her master all puzzled and befuddled, “i didn't think he did like me cuz he keeps turning his head away when I smile at him....” Shard puts a hand to her shoulder, “Child, that is not a sign of dislike, he's a shy young turtle, not unlike you when you were younger. But do go easy on him, I have a feeling this is the first time a girl has shown real interest in a man like him beyond that of anything platonic.”

Kanti smiled at the thought that she had a guy interested in her for who she was rather than what could be gained by being affiliated or mated to her. One way or another she was going to show don she was attracted to him, but she decided to take it slow, after all, the best taste is the one that's savored.


	3. 7 and a day keeps the Doctor away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's finally gotten to the point where Don starts doing a few odd jobs and gives Kanti tokens of his feelings for her. Now she's starting to lose focus, but it's not as bad as Don was in the last chapter. She decides to return the favor and asks her friend Alopex for the perfect gift to give to a ninja turtle genius
> 
> \----
> 
> Yes, I make a reference to Alopex and Ninjara in these chapters, unlike their original comic universes where they never meet, they're cousins, and neither are homicidal warriors either. they own a holistic belief/weapons shop

The first night Don had gone to see Kanti was nerve wracking, but she did as she promised; she took it slow, giving Don the openings and chances to show his feelings, and that first night he went to see her went well actually, it ended with Kanti kissing him on the cheek. 

Which if anyone of his brothers were around to see him, they'd have taken a capture of the biggest and derpiest grin he had on his face from that, most likely mikey or raph would be the jerks to do something like that. However that was only the beginning, every morning over a course of 7 months after the fact, don would leave a small gift for Kanti at her desk before school started; a flower, a precious stone of some kind like a Quartz Crystal or soap stone shaped into a butterfly, or one of Kanti's teaching tools were fixed for the lesson about to be taught, like her calculator, or the film projector.

All Small things that most over-look, but Don however took special attention to have these done and given to Kanti without fail, and every time he did this, it would earn something from Kanti, an Invite to dinner, the movies, or into the schoolhouse itself to teach a lesson that he could help with his own experience and knowledge, just so she could have him close by. This time though was going to be the last night of gift giving, not that she wanted to end it all together, but she was ready to tell him the truth, pretty much living in her home, Don and Kanti spent as much time together there as they did outside the home.

It was small things after he'd moved in that made the other students sit up and take notice, whenever don left after a lesson, sometimes she'd pet his shell or Don would run his finger over her cheek, this made it obvious they were getting closer. Some nights when watching TV or watching the skies Don would let Kanti lay her legs across his lap, or if he was thinking deep and trying to solve a problem, he used to hold a cloth or his bo-staff wrapping tape in his hands and stroke it with his thumb, but Kanti's recently let him do so with her hand or her tail in place of the wrapping tape.

It was at night that was most defining for them both though, some times Don would have nightmares about the future world he'd ended up in when Ultimate Drako sent him and his brothers across time and space with Lord Simultaneous's time scepter. He watched his “future brothers” die in that world while he and April survived. Granted Splinter using the war-staff did bring them all back together, and Don had made sure there was nothing that could separate him from his brothers after that horrible nightmare.

 **2 months ago** : Don was tossing and turning on his futon violently, more so than just normal night movements, it wasn't until he started screaming for his brothers that Kanti had run downstairs from her room to see what was happening to Don. She sees him reaching up from his Futon, still asleep but screaming his brothers' names like he was watching them die, she runs to don's side shaking him, “Donnie!! don wake up!!” He finally wakes up bolting upright from his sleep and looks at Kanti with horror stricken eyes

“What's wrong Don?” Breathing heavily and keeping his gaze fixed on her, his face eventually breaks from it's horror-struck look to one of anguish, instinctively he grabs Kanti in a hug seeking some kind of Comfort. Kanti wraps her arms around his neck hugging him, “Donnie what is it?” Don sighed, “it's nothing, it was just a nightmare” Kanti pinches his cheek, “Don, you were screaming for your brothers and you're hugging me for comfort without even thinking twice about it, what...is....wrong...??” don soon realized he was holding her, very intimately and they weren't even a couple yet, wait, what? Yet? Why'd he think yet?

Don shakes his head pulling away, and eventually concedes to telling her the truth, she deserved it; He tells her about Ultimate Drako, how he came to be, the time Scepter belonging to Lord Simultaneous, how he was launched into an alternate time-line and possibly an alternate dimension where his brothers were older, and separated as a team. Where their sensei/father had died protecting them from their enemy, the Shredder. When he arrived there he'd come up with part of a plan to take out shredder once and for all, and in the process of fighting to do this, he says his brothers died one by one before his eyes.

Kanti pulls don into another hug when his eyes teared up at the thought, and she understood, “being here, not that it's horrible, I love this world Kanti, don't get me wrong. It's a wondrous place, all the science, the natural feel of this world, how there's a perfect balance of nature and technology, it's heaven for me pretty much.....just being here, I can't help thinking 'is this it? Is this the point in that time-line where my absence leads to my brothers being torn apart, is this the moment we lose everything we had together?' and every time I leave the lair for a while if something delays me from coming home I start having these night terrors and nightmares about that other time...that other world.....” 

he curls his knees to his chest, Kanti still holding him close, “I'm here for you Don, your my friend, and I promise you, whatever it takes, I'll help you return to your brothers and sensei, your home, no matter what.” Don looks up at her smiling, a stranger in a strange land promising something like this when she barely knows him- - strike that, only knows him after 2 months rather than a lifetime, even though they seemed to have a lifetime's worth of experiences with one another, “Thanks Kanti...you have no idea how much that means to me.” don strokes her cheek with one hand, then holds the other with his other hand, while doing so he keeps rolling his fingers over her cheeks, then suddenly stops blushing. 

Leaving Kanti all confused again, she actually liked him doing that, it felt nice, so she reaches up and touched Don's cheeks doing the same thing he did, which made him blush more, Kanti couldn't help her giggling at Don's face and shyness, it was so adorable. Eventually her laughter made Don break into a slow laughter of his own, which built into a full laugh, Kanti stops and excuses herself, to go to her room. Don fixes his blankets and futon so it was neat and tidy before he laid down to sleep again, though he was met with a surprise when Kanti adds her pillows with his

“ uhh....Kanti....?” Kanti slips under his blanket and pats the side he laid on inviting him down with her, “Your from a house full of brothers so, I'm guessing part of your discomfort is sleeping without them around, even if you have your own rooms, they were always still there within reach right?” Don was shocked, she read him like a book; it was true that each turtle had their own rooms that they slept in, but they were still together in the sense of being in the same house, so even while separate, they were still all together under the same roof, in the same lair, “so......what are you saying???” he asks, only slightly nervous.

Kanti chuckles, “Well, i'm willing to share the Futon with you to offer some ease off being alone, I mean i'm no turtle and I'm not your brothers, but....still...” Don didn't let her say anything more before he slides under the blankets with her, turning so that his carapace was facing her, he sinks into his original spot, when Kanti wiggles down under the blankets getting comfortable, she turns over resting her hands against his carapace and closes her eyes to sleep, “...............thank you Kanti” was all Don said before he finally went to sleep.

 **Present Day** : During her Students' exams, while looking around the classroom at everything she got from Donnie and all her tools and appliances he'd fixed up for her, she kept thinking about those nights she'd shared don's futon with him. Now you would think such an act was a one-time only thing, Kanti was sure it'd only have to be for one night, but she found his nightmare was worse than she thought as well as how it had sounded, some nights she'd find don crying in his sleep saying he was sorry.

She knew it was for his brothers, but it did make her worry if whether or not Don would fall into a depression, so she decided to do something for don for once, but she was going to need help. Later in town Kanti walked the shops looking for something for Donnie to have, but everything she felt fell short of showing her real feelings for the Ninja Turtle she came to adore. That is until she reached the stand belonging to her old friend, a winged white Fox named Alopex, “Kanti-han, welcome back to my shop, you need anything for the school?”

Kanti looks around at a few trinkets and trappings, “Actually i'm looking for something for someone special” Alopex leaps over the counter, “Someone special......??? is it that new Turtle?” Kanti almost falls back in shock, Alopex was way too good at that, “It's that obvious isn't it?” Alopex nods with a playful smirk on her face, "Just be grateful my cousin Ninjara isn't here, otherwise she'd have been less tactful about it" she smiles playfully at Kanti, and Kanti shakes her head, “Alright, I admit it, I like him, a lot more than I think I should, and I've been trying to find a way to show him how much I care, but he's beaten me to the punch at every turn with all these little things he does for me and gives to me as a gift, it's so adorable I almost burst at the seams every time he does it.....and I have no idea on how to return the favor....”

Alopex pokes her nose, “I have just the thing” she flies into the back room and starts rummaging through a bunch of Boxes, for an arctic fox she had a habit of being a bit of a pack-rat. When she comes out showing her gift to Kanti, Kanti smiles widely, “Perfect!! I don't know what to say Alopex!” Alopex waves her hand at her, “A simple thank you will do” Kanti hugs her tightly, “Thank you so much!!!” Alopex hugs her back and wishes her luck on her endeavors, Kanti hurries home to get everything ready.

Donnie however, we find at Budd, Bird and Canopy's dormitory since Kanti asked him to wait till later that night, needless to say, the mere mention of Kanti asking him to wait was like telling a room full of mikeys, “I knew you had a thing for her Donnie-boy but DAYUM!! for her to ask you over TONIGHT!!” Budd blurts out, sounding an awful lot like raph, but without the new York accent. Don was hiding his face getting all shy and nervous, what possessed him to tell a bunch of teenagers younger than him about himself and Kanti.

Canopy swings on her tire-hammock over Don poking the top of his head, “Come on Don-san, Kanti's a great person, you should be happy” Don looks up at her, “I am happy but I have no idea what I'm in for....Kanti's a teacher, someone of great importance here....and I'm just a nerdy ninja turtle......what could she possibly see in me?” Bird pats his shell, “Don't you know that nerds are considered hotties these days cuz of their big brains Donnie? Look Kanti doesn't care about the 'status quo' as it were, you could be a janitor from your home dimension and she'd still love you all the same, you have nothing to be nervous about.

Just be your usual Donnie self and you'll do great” Don blinks at her then looks up at her brother and room mate, they nod, he smiles, “Thanks guys, now who's yet to beat me at Street Fighter” Budd drops onto his butt on the bed next to him, “You are ON bro!” the game system is turned on and both start gaming.


	4. a Most Precious Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for Kanti to give her gift to don, one part of her gift is what she gives to don that she got from Alopex; a metal bo staff
> 
> kind of like the one Future!Don has in the archie comics
> 
> the other one however is even more precious, another graphic chapter, i advise that if you are not into turtles Sexing or having sex with other characters, then do not read this chapter at all

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/My%20Art/Don%20amp%20Kanti_zps0fn8ktdf.png.html)

About 2 hours after sunset, Don had cleaned up the grease that stained his skin and scrubbed it out of his shell as well after helping Canopy with the sun roof system in the dorm. He exits the dorm with the students cheering and cat-calling him wishing him luck, “Aw knock it off guys come on” he says with his cheeks flushed again, he hops on his bike, yes, his Bike, another shell-cycle he created for himself to get around the village, Clean burning of course with fuel refined from Algae of all things. He heads for Kanti's home, getting there he parks outside the house and heads inside, putting his bag on the floor of the entry-way wiping his feet, he's such a gentleman, and he even leaves his bo-staff at the door as well.

Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about leaving his weapon out of reach, but this wasn't New York so it's not like Shredder would ambush them in the next 2 minutes. But looking around he started having second thoughts, it was quiet, maybe too quiet, “Kanti? You still here??” he calls out to be sure, “Yeah I am Don-Don, head into the kitchen, I got a surprise for you.” she calls from her room upstairs, don blushed a little at the nickname, it sounded like she was calling him bonbon, like the candy. He didn't mind it though, in fact he like having a pet name like that.

He goes into the kitchen and stops staring in awe at what he was looking at; the Dinner table was laid out with food, she cooked it herself of course, and it wasn't pizza for once, it was two Game-hens, Miniature chickens meant for individual consumption at a meal, red wine to drink, fruit salad, his favorite.....how'd she know?? the piece de resistance however was the dessert; Tiramisu, his one true weakness, he swallows audibly as his heart skips three beats, “You like it?” Don turns looking at Kanti, she wasn't dressed like normal, well she was dressed period, Save for a leather belt with a jeweled buckle, she usually went Au Naturale.

This time though, she was wearing Arm and leg coverings, colored Purple, “ whoa.....” was all he muttered before Kanti's laugh snapped him out of his stupor, “Amazing....” again was all he could mutter, Kanti chuckles, “I think we better start eating dinner before it gets cold with you staring at it Don-Don” Don shook his head snapping out of it again, “ah-hah hah, right....dinner” Kanti shook her head chuckling at Donnie's reaction, Seems Alopex's insight wasn't too inaccurate. She just hoped her present to don showing she appreciated his kindness was enough.

They sat at the Table talking about their days, telling a few stories about what happened in their loves from Child-hood to this point, Don talked a little more about his brothers, Kanti talked about her family and what they were like, she starts to slow down though when Don decides to ask a very serious question, “Kanti....uhh.....exactly how do Apsara choose their Mates?” Kanti slowly looks up at him after stacking the dishes smiling, “That's easy, we exchange gifts” Don Froze in place, he'd been doing that every few months now, is that how she'd been taking it, not that there's any way to take it back now, but he didn't mean to be so forward and--

“Don-Don...” Don looks at her, the smile still painted across her mouth as she presents her gift to him, “Kanti.....you....you didn't have to do this I-” she stops him, “I wanted to, and I'm glad you started giving me gifts as well, it helps me more than you think” She holds out a Cherry wood case, relatively mid-sized, marked with Don's initials. He takes it opening it and finds a Metal rod, a near-white/silver metal rod with a few pressure sensitive buttons on the center of it. He lifts it out of the case setting it on the table holding the rod in his hands looking it over, he finds one of the buttons on it was obviously a trigger open button, he holds it out away from himself and Kanti and clicks it.

It springs open into a metal Bo-Staff!! Don's eyes went wide admiring it, he didn't recognize the alloy but it was obviously hard yet flexible as a weapon, “Kanti this......this is Amazing....” he rolls and spins and flips it testing the weight, it suited his grip a little better than his old wood staff did, not that he didn't like his wood staff, but every so often he always had to carve a new one when his staffs wore down from over use or broke in the middle of a fight. If they were fighting anything stronger than a Purple Dragon or a Foot Soldier, it was usually something that was not human or Inorganic mind you but still.

Don was at a Loss, was this a gift meaning she'd picked him? This simple yet awesome gift? Kanti pulls at his chin making him face her, “that wasn't the only gift I planned on giving you Don-don.” she touches his cheeks again, the same way she did that night, did she figure out that the cheek touching was a turtle's courtship, again, he didn't mean for any of this to come out. Kanti figured out when Don was thinking or asking himself a lot of questions in thought, running about a mile a second no less, his eyes had a tendency to shift and move even when looking directly at her.

Don brings his hands to her cheeks again, stroking them with his thumbs, without a single thought, or another question asked, Kanti moves closer, raising herself up closer to Don, and kissed him gently. Don lets an hushed but audible sigh escape feeling her lips against his as he brings his hands behind her head pulling her closer and deepens the kiss she gave him, she also wraps her arms around his neck pretty much jumping into his arms accepting the more passionate gesture.

Don manages to turn their bodies away from the table, and sets his new weapon to lean against the wall, breaking their kiss when they were losing their breaths but keeping his gaze fixed into Kanti's exotic eyes, a mix of pink and purple on yellow sclera, “Kanti......I …...I love you........i haven't loved anyone in my life accept my brothers....both emotionally and.........physically” he turns his face away fearing an instant rejection, but Kanti makes him look at her, “I know”

Don's eyes widen, “I know because of your nightmares, and because you talk in your sleep after you have them, and the closeness you miss out on being away from them. That comes from something deeper than just growing up with brothers, even normal families when siblings grow up together they don't nearly suffer loneliness when separated from their families as much as you do.” Don took a breath and captures Kanti in another and even more passionate kiss than the previous one, his hands roaming over her body learning it and memorizing it.

Before he'd even realized it, Don was off the floor, literally, as Kanti was lifting them upwards to her bedroom with her wings flying and carrying them both. She makes it to the door leading don inside , he kicks the door shut with his foot as he starts stripping his gear off, but leaves his mask on as he fiddles with the buckle on Kanti's belt.

She pulls at the knot on Don's mask untying it and holding the fabric in her hand as she lets Don remove her belt, and feels him sink to his knees Slipping her leg coverings off while feeling the muscles in her thighs and Calves. He stands up again capturing her lip in another kiss while Kanti felt the chutes along is plastron and carapace, till she reaches the edge of his shell and finds Don's tail.

She starts squeezing it gently and rolling it between her fingers which made Don's breath hitch as he unconsciously bucked his hips backward, “ahhn....oh Kanti....” she smiles at the thought of finding one of his erogenous zones, she uses her own tail expertly and flips don onto his back onto her bed. 

Kanti then slips between his legs, “I have a bit of a theory about you Don-Don, and I know this is our first night together......but I don't want this to be a basic love-coupling for us either..” she smiles playfully, don had no idea as to whether or not he should be nervous or aroused, so he'd have to accept that right now he was a little of both. Kanti rubs Don's thighs while using her thumbs to massage the inner muscle of his thighs, knowing all the right sensitive spots to touch, she then slowly slides her hands to his lower plastron where an obvious bulge had been showing and growing for some time.

Using only her finger tips she presses down gently on both sides of his slit, using gentle but noticeable massaging motions, Don's manhood was getting hard enough as is, and Kanti was getting him more worked up. He eventually drops down revealing his proudly erect penis while also breathing hard from being aroused so much, Kanti takes hold of it stroking it going from base to tip thumbing the head. Don bucks his hips upward pumping into her hand, not wanting to leave her out though, he reaches for her lower crotch area and thumbs a slit that was softening between her legs. He knew on female reptiles they had a cloaca, it seems it was the same for Kanti, she started getting moist from don's surface fingering, it wasn't until he breaches her that she let out what sounded like a churr.

This elicited a churr from Don in response as he keeps pumping his finger into her womanhood, not being too rough, but still pleasuring her, Kanti rolls her hips in response matching his motioning hand, she snakes her tail around don's leg to his ass, using the tip she gently rubs at his anus. Don's eyes shoot wide open feeling her tail, wondering what she was up to, he was about to ask but she brings her finger to her mouth doing the 'shush' hand sign, “Just let you body to the brain-work” using her other hand she swipes up his precum coating her fingers with it, she licks a little off tasting him

“mm....yummy” Don panted hard, it was the most erotic thing he'd seen happen, besides watching mikey play with himself using Chocolate sauce. Kanti raised the tip of her tail to her hand and coats it with the pre-ejaculate substance, and lowers her tail again, she resumes her ministrations, using only her tail, and pushes inside of don. He throws his head back against the pillow in a silent gasp feeling Kanti use her tail pistoning it inside Donnie, but that wasn't all she did, pulling Don's hand away so she wouldn't step on it, she lowers her head to Don's manhood licking at the tip of it and then swallows it starting to suck him off. 

Don rests a hand on the back of Kanti's head as she continues blowing him as he drives his hips upwards thrusting into Kanti's mouth, she deep throats him as she holds her tail pushing harder brushing against his Prostate. Feeling it Don was seeing stars and was having trouble controlling himself so he didn't come before Kanti, feeling his penis twist in her mouth she holds the base firmly holding back his climax, “Now, for my gift my don-don” she pulls her tail out slowly and crawls up don's body, she captures his mouth in another kiss, both sharing the hunger and desire they desperately craved.

Kanti raises her hips upward seating his manhood just below her entrance and lowers herself enough to let Don enter her, “EH!” she winced and don blinks, then looks down seeing a small amount of blood, “Kanti you.....are you...” Kanti looks up at him holding his shoulders keeping him from stopping, “I'm fine, don't worry” she lower herself further till Don was fully sheathed by her, shaking from the new feeling Kanti took a couple of minutes to adjust to Don's size. Don sits up a little more till he was upright and pulls Kanti into a warm and protective embrace, “Thank you....for this most precious gift Kanti” Kanti tightens her embrace on Don, he figured it out, she knew he would.

Kanti finally adjusted to Don's length and side and slowly started moving her hips, Don slides his hands down her back stroking her wings which she'd long since folded into her skin to keep them protected. He takes hold of her hips offering some additional comfort, moving slowly he starts pumping into her. Kanti Arcs backward so that she could see don's face, relaxed but also Loving, his red-brown eyes laced with lust and desire, Don lays backward onto his carapace pulling her forward so she was upright and not risking wrenching her back, he continues thrusting into her as she pushes against his hips meeting his speed.

After a moment they switch places as Kanti gets on all fours, and Don positions himself behind her, he humps her ass a few times before entering her again, holding tightly to her cheeks he starts plowing into her, “Harder Don-don! Harder! I'm close!” Don seemed to have lost his voice as all he could do was moan loudly as he drove into her harder and faster, his body shakes as he comes close to his climax again. Kanti tipped over the edge first and fell into an intense orgasm, her body shaking and twitching slightly, those vibrations filtering into Don's penis as he comes with her expelling his seed into her. Bucking his hips into her a few times more before both fall onto the bed, Don still on top of her breathing hard from their exertions.

When he can finally move again he pulls out of her and turns over to face her, Kanti looks up, tired, but happy, she was now his, and he was hers, their hearts and souls joined forever, “I don't want to ruin what we had just now by asking but....I can't help being curious.....you seemed to know exactly what you were doing for a virgin...” Kanti giggles at his candor and strokes his cheek, “You're not ruining it, afterall Trust is the staple of a good relationship right? One of four known pillars along with Understanding, Acceptance and Love.” Don blinks feeling a sense of Deja Vu

“I'm a physical Virgin Don-Don, or was now, I should say, when Apsara reach a certain age, they're educated on …...*ahem* 'bedroom etiquette' as it were so that as spouses we don't displease our chosen mates” Don understood the whole bedroom etiquette thing, he stumbled across a book about it at the Ninja tribunal's Library once when looking for more thing to read on Chakra and Energy control, “We usually pair up with a male we trust, or we can choose to share with a friend, but we have one rule, we must preserve our virginity for our one chosen mate in our life, that's the only acception to being....loose” Don chuckled at her careful wording, but he knew what she meant, she had a healthy 'sex life' but never gave away her virginity like how Humans in his world tended to.

Don wraps his arms around Kanti pulling her in closer holding her tightly, “I love you Kanti, I still want to go home to my brothers, but....now I don't know that I could live without you near me, with me.....i can't bear the thought of not feeling your touch, smelling your scent, seeing your face, your eyes....your smile...” Kanti presses her face against Don's neck snuggling up to him, she breathes in deeply through her nose taking in his scent; the Musky male scent of a turtle, Vanilla, Coffee, grease and....Pizza.

She smiles against his neck as she fights back sleep a little more to say, “I'm coming with you, I promised I'd help you get home, and I'll go all the way” Don smiles, but then opens his eyes about to protest, the thought of her leaving everything behind wasn't something he could live with until she touches his mouth keeping him from speaking, “The Owl and my old Friends Alopex and Ninjara are taking over the school for me. They're the ones that helped me make my final choice, I wouldn't have given myself to you if I intended on staying here.” Don tilts Kanti's chin upward and kisses her affectionately one more time before both finally settle in to sleep.

Making such a huge sacrifice for him, even knowing that it would mean leaving everything she knew behind, this was something more meaningful than any trinket or trapping he could make, or any present or weapon she could buy, or anything else they could give eachother as gifts. His night, they learned, that True love when it's so rare in life as it is, is the greatest gift that could ever be given to anyone.

End of Volume two.  
Watch for Volume Three when Michaelangelo finds himself  
in a Whole New World


End file.
